Un infirmier particulier
by BigBoss87
Summary: Nous sommes humains. Ce qui veut dire que l'on peut tous tombés malade à un moment donné... Même le Lieutenant Kate Beckett...
1. Chapter 1

Hello

Me revoilà déjà. Alors c'était pas prévu du tout mais un petit évènement qui m'est arrivé la semaine dernière, a réveillé mon imagination.

L'action se déroule à la même période que nous (donc après le **3x24** qui ne s'est pas produit dans cette ff... si seulement... )

**DISCLAIMER: Tout ce qui touche au petit monde de Castle et de ses personnages ne m'appartient pas...toujours pas...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Un dimanche comme les autres. Ou presque. Kate était allongée sur l'herbe, dans le jardin qui l'avait vu grandir. Elle profitait de la relative chaleur de cette fin Juin pour se détendre. Relative, le mot était faible. Il avait parlé de la première « Vague de chaleur » de l'été. Cette image l'avait bien fait sourire en repensant à un certain romancier…

**Jim** - Tu es réveillée mon ange?

**Kate **- Oui. J'ai dormi longtemps?

**Jim **- Presque deux heure Katie.

**Kate **- Ah quand même… tu aurais dû me réveiller.

**Jim **- Et t'empêcher de te reposer un peu alors que tu fais un boulot de fou?

**Kate **- Ca va, j'abdique.

**Jim **- Tu dînes avec moi?

**Kate **- Avec joie papa.

C'est quelques heures plus tard qu'elle quitta la demeure familiale pour rentrer dans son appartement New Yorkais.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rick avait passé son dimanche en compagnie des deux femmes de sa vie et de la famille de son « gendre » du moment. Après un brunch au loft, ils étaient partis à la plage afin de profiter de ce temps magnifique. En rentrant, il en avait profité pour écrire quelques chapitres de son nouveau roman.

**Al **- Papa?

**Rick **- Oui chérie?

**Al **- Je voulais te…remercier pour aujourd'hui. J'ai passé une super journée et en sachant qu'il y avait Ash et sa famille, c'était encore mieux.

**Rick **- Mon but premier est de te rendre heureuse. Je suis relativement fier de voir que j'ai encore réussi.

**Al **- Comme toujours…enfin la plupart du temps!

**Rick **- Très fin ma puce.

**Al **- Te couches pas trop tard.

**Rick **- Oui Mademoiselle.

**Al **- Bonne nuit papa. Je t'aime.

**Rick **- Moi aussi Alexis. Bonne nuit.

Il suivit le conseil de sa fille et éteint très peu de temps après. C'est son téléphone qui le tira de son sommeil vers 2h30 du matin.

**Rick **- Hum…Castle?

_**? **__- Hey._

Son cerveau régit au quart de tour.

**Rick **- Beckett? Tout va bien?

_**Kate **__- Je…crois pas…non._

**Rick **- Okay. J'arrive dans 10min.

_**Kate **__- Okay._

Il s'habilla d'un jean et d'un t shirt, griffonna un mot pour les filles si il n'était pas rentré, prit ses clés et partit de chez lui. Il trouva un taxi rapidement et lui demanda de se presser au maximum.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois arrivé, il paya le taxi, composa le code et monta les trois étages en un temps record. Il frappa mais n'ayant pas de réponse, il ouvrit avec sa clé (uniquement pour les cas d'urgence…)

**Rick **- Kate?

**? **- …

**Rick **- KATE?

Il entendit du bruit au premier et se précipita vers le lieu dit. Il frappa et entra dans la chambre.

**Rick **- Hey.

**Kate **- Hey.

Il s'approcha du lit et la vit frissonner.

**Rick **- Ca va pas?

**Kate **- Je suis frigorifiée!

**Rick **- Il fait 30°.

**Kate **- Non, t'es sûr?

**Rick **- Désolé.

Il lui embrassa le front.

**Rick **- Tu es brûlante!

**Kate **- Non, je suis gelée Rick.

**Rick **- Non, sérieusement Kate, tu es brûlante de fièvre. Tu as un thermomètre quelque part?

**Kate **- Dans la salle de bain.

Il y alla, trouva l'objet, le secoua quelque peu avant de revenir dans la pièce.

**Rick **- Ouvre la bouche.

**Kate **- Castle.

**Rick **- Kate!

Elle ronchonna avant de s'exécuter. Après quelques minutes, il examina le résultat

**Rick **- 39°

**Kate **- Quoi? Fait voir! Non y'a erreur.

**Rick **- Non Kate.

**Kate **- Rick, remets le à température et on recommence.

**Rick **- Comme tu veux.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rick **- Tu me crois maintenant?

**Kate **- Comment c'est possible, je suis gelée.

**Rick **- Va pourtant falloir te découvrir!

**Kate **- QUOI?

**Rick **- Kate, tu es brûlante de fièvre et rester emmitouflée dans les couvertures ne va pas t'aider…au contraire ça sera pire.

**Kate **- Qu'est ce que tu en sait?

**Rick **- Alexis m'a fait pas mal de frayeurs plus jeune… j'ai de l'expérience dans ce domaine.

**Kate **- Tu proposes quoi?

**Rick **- Une douche fraîche, un drap et des vêtements légers pour la nuit…nuisette de préférence!

**Kate **- N'essaye pas d'en profiter non plus!

**Rick **- Tu me connais si mal…

**Kate **- Mouais… tu sais j'ai beau avoir de la fièvre, je suis pas encore au bord de la folie et je sais comment tu réagis…quand je suis en nuisette.

**Rick **- Ah…tu as le point. Mais tu es malade et je n'en profiterais pas. Promis.

**Kate **- Merci.

**Rick **- Va prendre une douche et rejoins moi en bas.

**Kate **- Okay.

Il l'embrassa légèrement sur le front et la laissa partir.

**Rick **- Et pas trop chaude l'eau Kate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle peina à se lever mais la présence de son partenaire l'aida dans cette démarche. Une fois sous la douche, elle mit le jet le plus chaud possible et tenta de se réchauffer. Mais la dernière remarque de Castle lui revint en mémoire.

_"Et pas trop chaude l'eau Kate"._

Elle se résigna et fit descendre la température. Ses muscles se décontractèrent quelques peu. Elle ne s'éternisa pas et sortit de la douche. Elle se mit dans son peignoir et retourna dans sa chambre. Sur le lit, elle vit un débardeur et un shorty, tous deux noir. Elle sourit: décidément, il était aussi charmant qu'imprévisible. Elle s'habilla et descendit le rejoindre.

**Rick **- Alors, ça va mieux?

**Kate **- Tu me crois si je te dis que je suis passée de gelée à une température plus élevée?

**Rick **- Réaction logique. Je te fais tant d'effet?

**Kate **- Si tu savais!

**Rick **- J'en étais sûr.

**Kate **- Castle.

**Rick **- T'as raison, désolé. Tiens, pour ne pas que ça empire, Mademoiselle Beckett, tu vas me prendre ça.

Il lui tendit une aspirine et une canette de soda plus que fraîche.

**Kate **- Merci.

Elle s'assied sur le canapé et prit son médicament. Elle bu ensuite le soda doucement.

**Rick **- Voilà, avec ça, tu devrais aller un peu mieux d'ici peu.

**Kate **- Je sais pas ce que j'ai mais j'aime pas être comme ça.

**Rick **- Je me doute et j'aime pas te voir comme ça non plus.

**Kate **- J'avais cru le comprendre au son de ta voix au téléphone et quand tu es arrivé.

**Rick **- Ca fait longtemps que tu es comme ça?

**Kate **- Depuis…0h30 je crois.

**Rick **- Tant que ça? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé avant?

**Kate **- Parce que je croyais que ça allait passer, que c'était à cause de la fatigue et rien de plus…

**Rick **- C'est quoi qui t'as fait changé d'avis?

**Kate **- Des tremblements et des frissons à n'en plus finir.

**Rick **- D'autres symptômes?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kate **- Je sais pas trop. En rentrant, j'avais pas mal de courbatures et je toussote mais sans plus.

**Rick **- Tu nous fais une petite grippe.

**Kate **- En plein mois de Juin, par cette chaleur?

**Rick **- Oui c'est possible. La fatigue et…cette affaire vendredi…tu as pu facilement prendre un coup de froid.

**Kate **- C'est vrai que l'eau était fraîche.

**Rick **- Et tu y es restée un moment dedans avec la petite avant que les secours n'arrivent. Combine à ça, la fatigue et la soudaine chaleur et ton corps réagit.

**Kate **- T'as fait médecine plus jeune?

**Rick **- Non mais souviens toi, dans un de mes Storm, ça se passe dans un hôpital!

**Kate **- Et tu avais fais des recherches précises.

**Rick **- Oui madame.

**Kate **- Et sinon ta journée?

**Rick **- Sympathique. Alexis et Ashley ont passé un excellent moment ensemble. Avec ses parents, nous avons fait plus ample connaissance.

**Kate **- Tu n'as rien dit?

**Rick **- Non.

**Kate **- Bien.

**Rick **- Dis tout de suite que tu as honte d'être avec moi?

**Kate **- Quoi? Non Rick tu sais bien que non. C'est juste que…

**Rick **- C'est tout frais et que ça change tellement de chose qu'on doit attendre.

**Kate **- Exact. Mais ne va pas croire que…

**Rick **- Je sais. On a déjà eu cette conversation en revenant de Los Angeles…

**Kate **- Vrai.

**Rick **- Et avec ton père?

**Kate **- C'était bien. On a discuté de maman principalement. Il m'a appris certaines choses qui m'ont fait plaisir, des choses que j'ignorais car j'étais trop jeune pour m'en souvenir. On a parlé de ma vie amoureuse et sans lui confirmé, j'ai fait un sous entendu qui pousse à penser que je ne suis pas seule.

**Rick **- Sans pour autant dire que c'est moi, ce qui est très intelligent de votre part Lieutenant.

**Kate **- Merci Mr Castle.

**Rick **- Tu devrais te reposer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils remontèrent dans la chambre et s'allongèrent dans le lit. Elle reprit sa température.

**Rick **- 38°… ça baisse, c'est bon signe.

**Kate **- Mouais… c'est pas pour autant que ça va mieux.

**Rick **- Je me doute.

**Kate **- Il est quelle heure?

**Rick **- 4h30.

**Kate **- Génial.

**Rick **- J'appellerais un médecin à la première heure.

**Kate **- Non ça ira.

**Rick **- Oh non Kate, tu peux me donner des ordres pour bien des choses mais quand il s'agit de la santé, c'est hors de question. Donc, tu iras voir un médecin et en plus, tu prendras des jours de congé.

**Kate **- Quoi?

**Rick **- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser aller bosser dans cet état?

**Kate **- Je suppose que la réponse est non?

**Rick **- Exact! Tu te reposes, tu vas voir un médecin et après on verra!

**Kate **- A vos ordres.

**Rick **- Très drôle.

**Kate **- Je sais.

**Rick **- Repose toi.

**Kate **- Mmm… tu restes?

**Rick **- Toujours!

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire avant de fermer les yeux. Il la contempla de longues minutes, attendant qu'elle soit pleinement endormi pour relâcher son attention. Il autorisa ses pensées à divaguer. Il la connaissait sous tellement d'angles différents qu'il admirait. Mais de la voir comme ça, si fragile et ayant besoin de réconfort… Bien entendu, le fait qu'elle ait besoin de lui en tant que réconfort, ne gâchait rien à la chose bien au contraire. Ils étaient passés par tant d'épreuve que de la voir si dépendante de lui le fit sourire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'est de nouveau le bruit de son portable qui réveilla Castle. Il mit quelque temps à se souvenir du lieu où il se trouvait avant de décrocher.

**Rick **- Bonjour mon ange.

_**Al**__- Tout va bien papa?_

**Rick **- Oui pourquoi?

_**Al **__- J'ai trouvé ton mot et…_

**Rick **- Oui euh… Beckett m'a appelé et c'était du genre méga urgent alors…

_**Al**__- Vous y êtes toujours?_

**Rick **- Oui… on fait un petit break mais ça s'annonce comme une longue journée.

_**Al **__- Tu seras là ce soir?_

**Rick **- J'espère. Je te tiens au courant, d'accord?

_**Al **__- Oui et fait attention à toi._

**Rick **- Promis. Bonne journée chérie.

_**Al **__- Toi aussi papa._

Il raccrocha avant de s'étirer et de pencher la tête sur le côté droit.

**Kate **- « _Du genre méga urgent? _»

**Rick **- Tu voulais que je dise quoi d'autre? Que la femme avec laquelle je sors et plus est malade et que je joue à l'infirmier particulier?

**Kate **- Ouais non t'as raison. Mais j'aime bien le concept.

**Rick **- Lequel?

**Kate **- Celui d'infirmier personnel.

**Rick **- Je garde ça en tête. Comment tu te sens?

**Kate **- Malade, mais je t'apprends rien.

**Rick **- En effet. Reprends ta fièvre, j'appelle le médecin.

**Kate **- Rick…

Il l'embrassa rapidement pour la faire taire et composa un numéro. Elle secoua la tête et repris sa température. 38,5°

**Kate **- Super.

**Rick **- Alors?

**Kate **- C'est remonté un peu.

**Rick **- Donc je te fais vraiment tant d'effet!

**Kate **- Rick…j'ai pas la force de me battre…

**Rick **- Oh désolé. Tu as rendez vous avec un ami pour 10h.

**Kate **- Et il est?

**Rick **- 8h.

**Kate **- Va falloir que je prévienne Roy.

**Rick **- Fais donc et je te fais une bonne tisane.

**Kate **- Café.

**Rick **- Pas pour le moment.

Il l'a ré embrassa.

**Kate **- Arrête.

**Rick **- Quoi? J'ai plus le droit de t'embrasser? Pourtant, jamais tu ne t'en es…

**Kate **- Chéri, je suis malade. J'ai pas envie que tu attrapes ce que j'ai et que tu tombes malade à ton tour. Je pense que la coïncidence serait trop évidente et…

Il la fit se taire à nouveau, et toujours de la même manière. Elle se laissa aller avant de stopper.

**Kate **- Tu n'as pas écouter ce que je viens de te dire?

**Rick **- Tu m'en veux si je te dis que non!

**Kate **- Rick.

**Rick **- Désolé, j'ai buggé! En fait, je t'aurais probablement écouter de tout mon être mais mon cerveau a fait un arrêt.

**Kate **- Pourquoi je…

**Rick **- Tu ne t'es pas écoutée?

**Kate **- Quoi? Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai dit.

**Rick **- Ah oui?

**Kate **- Oui. J'ai dit…

**Rick / Kate **- « _Chéri, je suis malade. J'ai pas envie que tu attrapes ce que j'ai et que tu tombes malade à ton tour. Je pense que la coïncidence serait trop évidente et… » _/ « Chéri, je suis malade. J'ai pas envie que tu attrapes ce que j'ai et que tu tombes malade à ton tour. Je pense que la coïncidence serait trop évidente et… »

Elle s'arrêta devant son grand sourire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kate **- Oh. Je t'ai appelé « chéri » n'est-ce pas?

**Rick **- On dirait bien.

**Kate **- Oh. Je…en fait…

**Rick **- Ne mets pas ça sur le compte de la fièvre, j'y croirai pas.

**Kate **- Je… ça n'était pas dans mon attention.

**Rick **- Vrai?

**Kate **- On dirait bien.

**Rick **- Alors ça…

**Kate **- STOP! Sérieusement, j'en ai autant envie que toi mais…

**Rick **- T'as raison. Appelle le boulot et je te prépare ça.

Il descendit , tout sourire, pendant qu'elle prenait son téléphone, le même sourire sur son visage.

Xxxxxxxxx

_**? **__- Capitaine Montgomery._

**Kate **- Bonjour Capitaine.

_**Roy **__- Bonjour Beckett. Tout va bien?_

**Kate **- Euh… pas vraiment non.

_**Roy **__- Qui a-t-il?_

**Kate **- Je suis malade.

_**Roy **__- Vraiment?_

**Kate **- Oui Mr. Je ne me sens pas bien depuis hier et cette nuit j'ai fait une forte poussée de fièvre.

_**Roy **__- N'en dites pas plus. Prenez quelques jours._

**Kate **- J'ai rendez vous chez le médecin tout à l'heure. Je vous tiens au courant pour la suite.

_**Roy **__- Parfait. Prenez soin de vous et reposez vous surtout._

**Kate **- Oui Mr. Merci.

_**Roy **__- De rien._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rick **- Alors?

**Kate **- J'ai quelques jours d'office. Mais il n'avait pas l'air rassuré.

**Rick **- Je te parie que les garçons seront pareils.

**Kate **- Possible.

Alors qu'elle prenait un semblant de petit déjeuner, son téléphone sonna.

**Kate **- Plus rapide que l'éclair. Salut Lanie.

_**La **__- Ca va pas ma belle?_

**Kate **- Tu sais que ton petit ami est pire qu'une commère?

_**La **__- Oui merci. Et sur ce point, on essaye de bosser mais quand il s'agit de toi…_

**Kate **- Je vois.

_**La **__- Alors?_

**Kate **- C'est rien. Un petit coup de froid… et de chaud.

_**La **__- Tu veux que je vienne?_

**Kate **- Non t'en fait pas. Je vais chez le Docteur d'ici peu et je te tiens au courant.

_**La **__- Okay. Mais si t'as besoin de la moindre chose…_

**Kate **- Je t'appelle… au pire, je verrais avec mon infirmier particulier.

_**La **__- Comment ça?_

**Kate **- Mon père. Je suis chez lui…pour le moment.

_**La**__- Oh. Embrasse le pour moi et à tout à l'heure._

**Kate **- Okay bye.

Elle raccrocha et sourit.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Re

Bon ben voilà le deuxième chapitre et dernier chapitre de cette petite ff. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Pour info, la romance entre Kate et Castle a plus ou moins commencé (du moins dans cette ff) au moment du _"Always"_ du **3x21**... et inutile de vous dire que dans le **3x22**, la scène de la chambre à L.A se termine comme tout le monde aurait voulu... SNIF!

Merci d'avance pour les lectures et les reviews.

**DISCLAIMER: ref chap 1**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<br>**

**Rick **- C'est ton père qui va être content de savoir qu'il te sert d'alibi.

**Kate **- Je sais mais… le coup de l'infirmier m'est revenu en tête et j'ai pas pu résisté… et puis c'est pour la bonne cause.

**Rick **- Je me doute. Je vais passer me changer au loft, je reviens te chercher pour aller chez mon ami et on passera au commissariat ensuite.

**Kate **- Okay.

**Rick **- Si y'a…

**Kate **- Je t'appelle. Promis…chéri!

**Rick **- Cette femme aura ma peau!

**Kate **- Ca ne fait aucun doute Rick.

Il secoua la tête, l'embrassa sur le front et partit de l'appartement de sa belle.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**Rick **- Bonjour bonjour tout le monde.

**Ryan **- Hey salut Castle.

**Espo **- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

**Rick **- Eh bien, je voulais revoir des petites choses sur le dossier de notre dernière enquête. Je pense que y'a des éléments que je pourrais introduire dans mon bouquin.

**Ryan **- Oh.

**Rick **- Beckett n'est pas là?

**Espo **- Non et tu risques pas de la voir.

**Rick **- Pourquoi?

**Ryan **- Le boss est malade.

**Rick **- Quoi sérieux? Beckett malade? C'est donc possible?

**?** - Oui mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite Mr l'écrivain, je suis toujours là.

Tous se retournèrent.

**Ryan **- Hey toi.

**Espo **- On croyait que tu viendrais pas.

**Kate **- Rassure toi, "Mme la commère", je rentre. Je dépose juste mon arrêt au Capitaine.

**Ryan **- Combien de temps?

**Kate **- Une semaine complète. J'ai un bon syndrome grippal alors… voila.

**Rick **- C'est vrai que vous avez une petite mine Beckett.

**Kate **- Merci Castle…j'avoue que vous êtes doué pour les compliments!

**Rick **- Non mais…

Elle le laissa sur place et alla voir son Capitaine.

**Espo **- Elle t'a eu en beauté.

**Rick **- Je sais et…

Son téléphone vibra. Il regarda le message avant de faire une moue triste.

**Ryan **- Quoi?

**Rick **- Gina. Elle me bassine pour mon bouquin. Je vais devoir revenir plus tard pour le dossier.

**Espo** - Prends ton temps, nous on sera là.

**Rick **- Oui.

À ce moment Beckett sortit du bureau avec le Capitaine.

**Roy **- Prenez soin de vous et ne traînez pas dans le coin avant lundi 10h.

**Kate **- Bien Mr. Bon les garçons, je me rentre. Il faut que je me repose.

**Rick **- Je vous suis. Gina et mon bouquin.

**Kate **- Aouch. A plus les gars.

**Espo **- Salut. Bon repos.

**Ryan **- Remets toi vite.

**Kate **- Promis.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

**Kate **- Gina?

**Rick **- Tu voulais que je leur dise que ma merveilleuse petite amie a besoin de son infirmier personnel?

**Kate **- Hum… non.

**Rick **- Merci.

**Kate **- Non merci à toi. Pour tout.

**Rick **- Mon plaisir.

**Kate **- Et si on rentrait se reposer?

**Rick **- Avec joie.

La semaine passa trop rapidement. Malgré son traitement, Kate mit du temps à s'en remettre pleinement… la faute à la chaleur et à la fatigue. Bien que malade, elle ne trouvait que très peu le sommeil et surtout, très tôt dans la matinée. Cependant, la présence de son infirmier plus que personnel l'aidait vraiment. Elle n'aimait pas être dépendante de quelqu'un mais avoir Rick à ses côtés, changea son point de vue.

De son côté, le cher écrivain était ravi de passé du temps avec sa bien aimée. Il avait dit à sa mère et sa fille que Beckett était malade, donc qu'il n'irait pas au poste mais que néanmoins, il passerait du temps avec elle, histoire de lui tenir compagnie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lundi suivant, Kate arriva en quasi pleine forme, débarrassée de son rhume et un peu plus reposée.

**Espo **- Hey, mais regardez qui nous voilà.

**Kate **- Bonjour tout le monde.

**La **- Comment tu vas ma belle?

**Kate **- Mieux Lanie merci.

**Roy **- Content de vous revoir Lieutenant.

**Kate **- Merci Chef.

**Ryan **- Heureusement que tu es revenue, c'est d'un triste ici sans vous deux.

**Kate **- En parlant de ça, vous n'avez pas vu Castle?

**La **- Non et on ne le verra pas de la semaine à venir.

**Kate **- Pourquoi?

**La** - Alexis est tombée malade dans la semaine et il a été contaminé.

**Kate **- Ah Castle… à vouloir jouer les infirmiers personnels, on finit toujours par être malade.

**Espo** - Exact.

Elle alla en salle de repos se faire un café. Lanie la suivit et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kate **- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose?

**La** - Je pourrais te retourner la question.

**Kate **- Je ne vois pas…

**La** - Ah ah! Pas de ça avec moi.

**Kate **- Quoi?

**La** - Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que Mr l'écrivain soit malade pile au moment où tu es guérie?

**Kate **- Euh… non. Si Alexis…

**La** - Je te paries qu'Alexis n'y est pour rien. Mais que en revanche, « Mr Joli Cœur », a joué les, et je reprends tes termes, « infirmiers personnels » envers toi et qu'il est à son tour malade…et je pense même savoir comment il a pu être contaminé!

Elles se regardèrent un moment avant que Kate ne secoue la tête.

**Kate **- Je lui avais dit mais non, Mr est trop têtu!

**La** - Il me rappelle quelqu'un…

**Kate **- Lanie!

**La** - Ca fait combien de temps?

**Kate **- Quelques mois.

**La** - En mois?

**Kate **- Oui… au moment de l'affaire avec Alex et…Royce.

**La** - Oh, je vois. Il m'a l'air de s'être bien occupé de toi.

**Kate **- Si tu savais…

**La** - Et ça a l'air de t'avoir plu… ah, ton sourire te trahit ma chérie.

**Kate **- Je sais. C'est juste…

**La** - Nouveau, flippant et…

**Kate **- Complètement Castle!

**La** - Je vois. Va falloir que je lui parle à celui là.

**Kate **- Pas tout de suite. Il est dans un état pire que moi.

**La** - On se demande pas pourquoi…

**Kate **- Oh ça va avec tes sous entendus. Oui, je l'ai contaminé mais il a passé tellement de temps à me surveiller que son corps à réagit encore plus violemment que le mien.

**La** - Je me doute. Mais je pense que tu vas lui retourner la pareille « Melle l'infirmière Beckett ».

**Kate **- Tu n'as pas de patients à aller voir?

**La** - Han han ma belle.

**Kate **- Dommage, moi j'ai du boulot.

**La** - On en a pas fini.

**Kate **- C'est-ce que tu dis.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La journée n'avait pas été très productive et Kate avait été mise au rangement des archives, vu que les garçons finissaient la paperasse de leur affaire. Lanie était venue la questionner encore un peu plus dans l'après midi mais elle n'en dit pas plus. Après tout, elle en savait déjà beaucoup plus que tout le monde. Elle partit du bureau à une heure plus que raisonnable, ce qui ne surprit pas grand monde au vue de l'activité. Elle passa chez un petit traiteur chinois non loin de là et rentra paisiblement dans l'immeuble.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**?** - Kate?

**Kate **- Bonsoir Alexis.

**Al **- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Enfin je…

**Kate **- J'apporte le dîner!

**Al **- Euh…désolée. Vas y entre.

**Kate **- Merci.

Elle posa ses affaires avant de mettre les sacs sur le plan de travail.

**Kate **- J'ai pris selon les préférences de chacun.

**Al **- Trop cool. Mais t'étais pas obligée!

**Kate **- Ca me fait plaisir. Comment va le patient?

Devant la tête de la jeune fille, elle se mit à rire.

**Kate **- Il est si horrible que ça?

**Al **- Pire qu'un gosse.

**Kate **- Alexis, ton père se comporte comme un gosse tous les jours avec moi…

**Al **- Ben je sais pas comment tu fais alors.

**Kate **- Je fais avec.

**Al **- J'appelle grand-mère et on passe à table.

**Kate **- Parfait. Je vais le voir.

**Al **- Courage.

**Kate **- Merci.

L'adolescente monta chercher sa grand-mère pendant que Kate se dirigea vers la chambre de l'écrivain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle frappa légèrement.

_**Rick **__- Allez vous en, laissez moi mourir en paix!_

Elle se mit à rire avant de re frapper.

_**Rick **__- Quoi?_

**Kate **- Une visite.

_**Rick **__- De qui?_

**Kate **- Ton infirmière particulière.

_**Rick **__- Kate?_

**Kate **- Qui d'autre?

_**Rick **__- Euh… vas y entre._

Elle s'exécuta et se mit à sourire. Il essaya de donner le change mais elle s'aperçut très rapidement de son état. Elle s'approcha du lit et déposa un baiser sur son front.

**Kate **- Comment va mon grand malade?

**Rick **- Mal.

**Kate **- La faute à qui?

**Rick **- Oui je sais. C'est entièrement de la mienne mais tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que je ne peux pas te résister.

**Kate **- Oui c'est vrai…et bien que très flatteur, regarde où tu en es.

**Rick **- Vrai.

**Kate **- Il t'a dit quoi?

**Rick **- Bronchite.

**Kate **- Aouch!

**Rick **- Exact!

**Kate **- Mon pauvre petit chéri.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue.

**Kate **- J'aime pas te voir comme ça non plus.

**Rick **- Je me doute. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

**Kate **- J'ai apporté le dîner.

**Rick **- Ah oui?

**Kate **- Oui. Chinois pour tout le monde.

**Rick **- Euh… tout le monde?

**Kate **- Oui.

**Rick **- Mais…

**Kate **- Lanie est au courant alors…

**Rick **- Ah… elle a pas gobé le coup de la coïncidence?

**Kate **- Non et elle m'a démasqué quand je t'ai qualifié "d'infirmier personnel."

**Rick **- Je vais finir par croire que tu apprécies ce genre de comportement…

**Kate **- C'est vrai que c'était pas pour me déplaire…

**Rick **- Je note.

**Kate **- Allez, viens manger, ça te fera du bien!

**Rick **- Oui madame!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils sortirent de la chambre et trouvèrent Martha et Alexis à table.

**Mar **- Richard, mon garçon, comment te sens tu?

**Rick **- Comme un malade.

**Mar** - En tout cas, merci Kate de l'avoir fait sortir de sa chambre.

**Al **- Oui d'ailleurs comment tu as fait? On a tout tenté mais rien n'y a fait.

Elle regarda son partenaire qui lui fit un sourire.

**Kate **- Eh bien, mesdemoiselles, j'ai un secret.

**Mar **- Oh. Et pourrions nous le connaître?

**Kate **- Pour ça, il faut voir avec notre patient!

**Al **- Papa?

**Rick **- Hum… bon d'accord.

Kate se rapprocha de son oreille droite.

**Kate **- Si tu me re contamines, tu dormiras sur le canapé pour le mois à venir.

**Rick **- Oh. Donc tu as l'intention de me garder tout se temps?

**Kate **- Castle!

**Rick **- D'accord. Prêtes?

**Mar / Al **- OUI.

**Rick **- Alors, le secret de Kate c'est…

Il regarda Kate et se pencha vers elle. Leurs lèvres des touchèrent peu de temps mais assez sincèrement.

**Rick **- Voilà, vous avez votre réponse. On peut manger?

**Kate **- Bonne idée.

Le couple se mit à rire devant la réaction des deux femmes rousses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kate **- Allo? Vous êtes toujours avec nous?

**Al **- Tu…vous…enfin…

**Rick **- Oui oui et oui.

**Mar **- Tous les deux?

**Kate **- Oui.

**Al **- Mais depuis quand?

**Rick **- Quelques temps déjà.

**Mar** - Mais…

**Kate **- C'est moi qui ait demandé à ce que l'on garde ça secret.

**Al **- Wow, c'est…

**Rick **- Et pour que tout soit rétabli, c'est Kate qui m'a contaminé.

**Kate **- Rick.

**Rick **- Quoi?

**Kate **- D'une, c'est de TA faute et deux, ce n'est pas le genre de choses dont on parle au dîner devant ta famille, merci.

**Rick **- T'as raison. Désolé.

**Mar** - Ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants. On est très content pour vous.

**Al **- Grand-mère a raison. C'est trop cool. Depuis le temps qu'on attend tous ça.

**Rick **- Merci ma chérie.

**Kate **- Bon, on peut manger maintenant?

**Rick **- Bien sûr. J'ai même faim.

**Mar** - Et on ne veut pas savoir de quoi.

**Al **- Grand-mère!

**Mar **- Quoi?

**Rick /Kate / Al **- Rien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La conversation pendant et après le dîner dériva tout naturellement sur le nouveau couple. Ils avaient une attitude très naturelle ce qui rassura Matha et Alexis. En fin de soirée, les filles montèrent se coucher, non sans encore féliciter le jeune couple. Rick alla prendre une rapide douche pendant que Kate lui préparait une tisane.

**Kate **- La tisane de Mr.

**Rick **- Merci ma beauté.

**Kate **- Tu as pris tous tes cachets?

**Rick **- Oui.

**Kate **- L'inhalateur?

**Rick **- Avant de me coucher.

**Kate **- D'accord.

**Rick **- Tu prends ton rôle très au sérieux.

**Kate **- Comme tu l'as fait la semaine dernière pour moi.

**Rick **- On fait vraiment un couple du tonnerre.

**Kate **- Vrai.

**Rick **- Tu restes?

**Kate **- J'aimerais mais…

**Rick **- C'est pas une nuit dans mes bras qui va te rendre malade à nouveau.

**Kate **- Dis « Mr-j'ai-attrapé-une-bronchite-parce-que… »

**Rick **- Je ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie de t'embrasser, nuance.

**Kate **- Mouais.

**Rick **- S'il te plait…

Il lui avait fait sa moue spéciale.

**Kate **- Tu sais que c'est pas du jeu.

**Rick **- Je sais mais il faut bien que j'utilise les grand moyens…

**Kate **- Rien que me demander de rester parce que tu pourrais avoir besoin de moi dans la nuit, ça aurait suffit.

**Rick **- Oh.

**Kate **- Et puis, tu es resté pour moi alors…

**Rick **- Je vois bien une scène dans le genre dans le prochain Nikki. Tu sais, sous couverture, elle jouerait une infirmière plus que sexy…et comme par hasard, Rook serait dans le même hôpital qu'elle…

**Kate **- Ton imagination est vraiment sans limite chéri.

**Rick **- Encore plus depuis que je t'ai rencontré.

**Kate **- Je ne mets pas ça sur le compte de la fièvre.

**Rick **- Aucune chance.

**Kate **- Bien.

**Rick **- Parfait.

**Kate **- Bonne nuit mon petit malade.

**Rick **- Bonne nuit mon infirmière particulièrement sexy.

**Kate **- Castle!

**Rick **- Désolé.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement, veillant à ce qu'il prenne son dernier médicament. Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est lui qui s'installa dans les bras de sa petite amie pour la nuit.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux et le regarda plonger dans un rapide et profond sommeil. Elle l'observa quelque minute avant de sourire grandement. Décidément, il n'était vraiment pas comme les autres. En 3 ans, il était arrivé dans sa vie et avait tout chamboulé sur son passage.

Mais le plus gros changement fut celui qu'il avait fait en entrant dans son cœur et ce depuis près d'un an, malgré les évènements de l'été dernier et les ex. Elle n'avait cessé de dire et répéter qu'elle était une femme indépendante.

Mais avec lui et le début de cette relation si spéciale, elle se dit que finalement, ce n'était pas si mal d'être dépendante d'un homme…qu'on aime et qui vous aime. Et cette dépendance n'était pas prête de s'arrêter de si tôt…

* * *

><p>Et voila.<p>

Bon maintenant, j'vais essayer de me reconcentrer sur la suite de mon autre ff Caskett!

Tcho les gens et merci ;)


End file.
